UN CASANOVA Y UN SUTCLIFF, CERVEZA MUJERES Y ¿LECHE?
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: BIEN, ESTE ES UN FIC MUUY "RANDOM" "GREGORY SUTCLIFF", HERMANO MENOR DE GRELL SUTCLIFF Y MEJOR AMIGO DE RONALD KNOX. UNA SALIDA FORZADA A UN BAR, TERMINA SIENDO DIVERTIDA.


_**BIEN, ESTE ES UN FIC MUUY "RANDOM" Y COMO DIRÍA MI AMIGA: **__**"Shadechu Nightray"**__**, UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL PARA ELLA, QUE ME HA PRESTADO A SU PERSONAJE **__**"GREGORY SUTCLIFF"**__**, HERMANO MENOR DE GRELL SUTCLIFF Y MEJOR AMIGO DE RONALD KNOX, PODRÍA DARLES UNA DESCRIPCIÓN DE GREG, PERO PREFIERO QUE LO CONOZCAN DE MANOS DE SU CREADORA, EN ESTE FIC CONOCERÁN SOLO ALGUNOS DE TALLES SOBRE EL CHICO "EMO" JAJAJA, SI USTED QUIERE SABER MÁS SOBRE GREG, SU PASADO Y SUS FAMILIA, POR FAVOR VISITE LOS FANFICTIONS DE Shadechu Nightray, VAMOS, ALGO DE HETERO NO LES CAERÁ MAL, SON MUY BUENOS, LOS RECOMIENDO, SUS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES TIENEN TODA UNA HISTORIA, LOS TIENE MUY BIEN PLANEADOS. GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR CONFIARME A SU PERSONAJE, PROMETO NO PERVERTIRLO JAJAJAJ.**_

_**FELIZ LECTURA Y DIVIÉRTANSE.**_

* * *

Ronald Knox, el galán del despacho, aunque se lleva bien con sus senpais en la oficina, el prefiere salir con alguien más, tal vez alguien de su edad o mentalidad, aunque en la persona en quien piensa no es en si, lo más parecido a el, pero se ha convertido en su amigo del alma, claro que es divertido salir con Eric senpai, pero el hombre se la pasa cuidando a Alan senpai, últimamente ya no hay tiempo para juergas, ademas de que salir con el rubio mayor es motivo de terminar más que borracho tirado en algún lugar extraño, si es que tiene suerte y no se mete en alguna riña, ¿Spears sensei?, no, el hombre se la vive encerrado en su oficina, trabajo, trabajo, todo es trabajo, lo mejor es no interrumpirlo para no recordarle que hay horas extra pendientes, Alan Humphries, muy enfermo como para seguirle el paso, ¡Sutcliff senpai!, no, su actitud femenina ahuyenta a las chicas lindas, ademas de que seguramente se pondrá a coquetear con cualquier hombre guapo con el que se tope y terminara abandonando al joven rubio, aunque..., hay más Sutcliff, con los que puede salir.

Greg Sutcliff, muy distinto a su hermano Grell y a sus demás familiares, la vida ha sido dura con el, el prefiere ser más reservado aunque por dentro es un chico dulce, tal vez tanto como sus amadas y deliciosas paletas.

Ronald finalmente ha llegado a su destino, lo pensó mucho antes de decidirse a venir a esta casa, sabe que a su amigo no le gusta acompañarlo a los bares para conquistar niñas de una sola noche. El rubio de dos tonos suspira y llama a la puerta, espera unos instantes y nadie parece abrir, se decide a tocar de nuevo pero un alegre pelirrojo abre la puerta.

_**-Sutcliff senpai-**_ dice feliz Ronald.

_**-Ronny-**_ saluda el pelirrojo, aunque su sonrisa se borra cuando su kouhai le pregunta por su hermano menor, Grell sabe para que es requerido Greg.

**_-Senpai, ¿se encontrara Greg?-_** cuestiona Ronald temiendo una negativa. Grell suspira e invita a pasar al rubio, sale de la habitación y llama a su hermano menor.

Pronto en la sala, se hace presente un chico, obscuro, literalmente, el joven tiene el cabello negro, al igual que sus uñas y su ropa, todo un estilo "metalero", el chico ama esa música cualquiera diría que el y Grell no tienen relación alguna como familiares, ambos se abrazan fraternalmente, aunque de primer instancia es un saludo desconcertante y algo perturbante para Ronny.

_**-Deliciosa-**_ dice Greg con algo de placer después de abrazar a su amigo, Ronald se paraliza, y observa con extrañeza a Greg, pero el color y la tranquilidad vuelven a el cuando descubre el motivo de aquella palabra, el chico de cabellos obscuros sostiene en la mano una de sus amadas paletas, la admira, la saborea con la mirada y la regresa a su boca para terminar de degustarla Ronald sus pira de alivio.

**_-Ron, ¿que te trae por aquí?-_** cuestiona Greg.

_**-¿Que a caso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano?-**_ dice el rubio con falsa indignación,. Greg solo lo observa, sabe que ese no es el motivo real.

_**-Bien-**_ Ronald se rinde, no puede sostener más su fachada inocente y desinteresada, se rasca la nuca, trata de parecer lindo, es su única oportunidad de salir hoy con su amigo, no puede arruinarlo.

_**-Hoy..., bueno, más bien por la noche... a decir verdad en unas horas... Susy... la recepcionista.-**_ Ronald realmente no encuentra las palabras adecuadas, habla sin sentido, provocando que Greg se desespere.

_**-No-**_ dice rotundamente el joven obscuro.

_**-Vamos, por favor, no puedes ser tan malo.-**_ ruega Ronald.

_**-Solo es una cita, te prometo que sera divertido, Susy accedió a salir conmigo solo si llevaba a un amigo para su hermana.-**_ Ronald hizo unos ojos de cachorro muy tiernos.

Greg observo a su amigo, trato de no hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo, un suspiro de resignación.

_**-Bien-**_dijo secamente.

_**-¿Eh?-**_ Ronald no lo podía creer, sin ¿ discusiones?, ni ¿negativas?.

_**-Graciaaas Greg-**_ el rostro de Ronald se ilumino

* * *

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al mundo humano, Greg suspiro sin sacar otra de sus paletas de su boca, _"¿porque aceptó?" , _se encontraban dentro de un bar, mucha gente, mucho ruido, humo de tabaco, música desagradable, mujeres y hombres borrachos chocando y cayendo al piso, risas estrepitosas, a veces Greg se pregunta por que es tan buen amigo de Ronald, tal vez de complementan, Ronald era un tipo de escape, le brindaba felicidad.

_**-Hey Greg, vamos a bailar.-** _pide la hermana de la cita de Ronald, Greg suspira, no quiere ser grosero pero de verdad no desea salir con ninguna chica, el tiene a alguien especial.

**_-Vamos Greg, no seas antipático, te consigo una chica linda y la ¿desprecias?-_** Ronald no esta feliz, aunque esta con la chica que quería, su amigo no se esta divirtiendo.

_**-Esta bien, sacare a bailar a las chicas, no te vayas.-**_ pide Ronald a su amigo mientras se levanta de la mesa y ofrece cual caballero sus brazos a las damitas que le acompañan, Greg suspira y también se levanta de la mesa, un momento por su cabeza el huir pero no, no puede hacerle eso a su amigo, el chico camina hacia la barra, se sienta y pide un trago, un trago muy peculiar.

_**-¿Que te sirvo amigo?-**_ cuestiona el cantinero.

_**-Leche, un vaso de leche.-**_ pide Gregory.

_**-Hey niño, esto no es guardería-**_ se burla el viejo, causando la molestia de Greg, un brillo extraño ilumino los ojos de Greg.

_**-Calma hijo, si quieres leche, leche tendrás -**_ el hombre valora su vida, y no es por nada, pero sospecha que el joven frente a el no es humano.

Después de un rato por fin la leche de Greg llega, el chico le da un gran trago es tan "deliciosa", de verdad el chico ama los lácteos, el es un chico singular, único y especial. Pronto algo llama sus atención, un grito femenino, más bien un gruñido, Greg voltea hacia la voz y puede ver como la tal Susy le propina una muy buena patada en la espinilla a Ronald y le vierte el contenido de un vaso en la cabeza, tal parece que la cita termino, la joven toma a su hermana y sale del lugar vociferando y reprendiendo a su familiar.

Greg sonríe y niega con la cabeza en símbolo de resignación y pena ajena, Ronald no aprende su lección, el hermano de Grell se levanta y camina rumbo a su humillado amigo.

_**-Y ahora ¿que paso?-**_ cuestiona el chico obscuro.

_**-Bese a su hermana.-**_ dice en un gemido doloroso el rubio casanova. Greg no puede reprimir una risa aunque discreta, Ronald la escucha y frunce el ceño.

**_ -Estas de mi lado o ¿que?-_** cuestiona molesto Ronald.

_**-Del lado de nadie, es tu culpa, eres un mujeriego y ellas también tienen la culpa, ya te conocen y aun así salen contigo-** _dijo Greg con una sonrisa burlona.

Ambos amigos ya están sentados cerca de la barra de la cantina, Ronald pide una cerveza y de reojo observa la bebida blanca de su mejor amigo.

_**-¿Leche?-**_ cuestiona con una sonrisa, _"tan típico de Greg"_. Ambos sonríen pero no dicen nada más, hasta después de un rato.

_**-¿Sabes?... Ronald-**_ comienza Greg.

_**-Deberías de... no se, sentar cabeza, tener solo una chica.-**_ dice con una sonrisa sincera para su rubio amigo.

**_-Aaah!-_** Ronald suspira.

_**-Es solo que, las chicas... no lo se...-**_ Ronald recarga su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, esta pensativo, el es buen chico, pero no puede evitar que le gusten tanto las chicas lindas.

_**-Creo que... he salido con todas las chicas de la división de Londres...-**_ dice con una sonrisa triste Ronald.

_**-...Y las chicas humanas, simplemente ... siguen muriendo.-**_ dice con un dejo de tristeza es duro estar solo, más si te espera una eternidad por delante. El desaliñado rubio suspira con resignación.

_**-Pero bien, dime Greg... ¿hay alguien especial por ahí, rondando tu corazón?-** _pregunta más optimista.

_**-Eh, bueno... -**_ Greg, no esta seguro de que contestar, existía alguien especial, cierta humana, pero...

_**-En fin...-**_ suspira Ronald.

**_-...Un brindis por las bellas damas.-_** dice alegremente, tal parece que ha olvidado el percance de hace unos instantes. Ambos chocan sus bebidas, un vaso con contenido ámbar alcohólico y el otro níveo cual nieve.

Una bella chica humana pasa junto a los dos hombres, Ronald no puede evitar fijar su mirada en ella, Greg se da cuenta de ello y palmea su frente con su mano, como símbolo de frustración, _"realmente Ronald jamas aprenderá la lección"_.

_**-Hey Greg, aun compones música ¿no es así?- **_alegre y entusiasta el rubio toma del brazo a su amigo y lo jala en dirección a la chica bonita, ¿el plan para esta noche?... tal vez algo romántico, ¿serenata?.

* * *

_**BIEN, ESO FUE TODO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA SABEN, COMENTEN O ME VOLVERÉ EMO COMO GREG, JAJA OK NO JAJAJAJ.**_


End file.
